


Listen

by cosmic_llin



Series: Deanna Troi Shags Various Alien Ladies [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Bartenders, Casual Sex, F/F, Femslash, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Guinan, one late night in Ten Forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

If the answer to ‘who counsels the counselor?’ was ‘the bartender’, then the answer to ‘who tends the bartender?’ was apparently ‘the counselor.’

There was a pleasing balance to that, Deanna Troi thought. Guinan had helped her so often.

There was also a pleasing balance in the way Guinan sat on the edge of the bar, her skirt around her hips, her legs hooked around Deanna's waist, pulling her closer, teetering backwards a little when Deanna leaned in to press warm, damp kisses along her collarbone, following the line of the opened neck of her tunic.

It was two in the morning. At some point companionable talk had turned into companionable sampling of the syntheholic beverages in Guinan’s database, working through them alphabetically. They weren’t even through the As when Ten Forward emptied out.

‘I should get out of your way,’ Deanna had said.

‘No need,’ Guinan said, with one of her mysterious half-smiles.

Now Guinan’s fingers clung to the edge of the bar, and when Deanna bumped her head on the edge of Guinan’s hat, she laughed, and Guinan took it off and shook out her hair.

‘Everyone comes to you, Guinan,’ Deanna had said, ‘and you listen to all of them, whether their problem’s big or small.’

Guinan had just raised her eyebrows a little. ‘I could say the same about you, counselor.’

‘Uh-uh,’ Deanna shook her head. ‘That’s different. That’s in my job description, and they have to make an appointment. What you do, it’s something else... when you listen you make a person feel like they’re the only thing in the world worth listening to. That’s a real gift.’

Shrug. Smile.

‘Who listens to you, Guinan?’ Deanna had asked.

She was listening to Guinan now, straining to hear. She listened to the creak of the bar as Guinan shifted her weight, the soft tap of her long braids hitting the counter, the little indrawn breath as Deanna’s fingers grazed the nape of her neck.

Deanna kissed her, slow and soft, unhurried. Her empathic awareness of Guinan had shifted - she was a steady, calm presence, but now there was an undercurrent of excitement, of anticipation. Even without the synthehol it would have been intoxicating. Deanna grinned, still kissing her, and she felt Guinan’s smile in return.

‘Tell me what you want,’ Deanna whispered in Guinan’s ear, her fingers in Guinan’s hair, their cheeks warm where they pressed together.

Guinan didn’t answer in words, but she swivelled around on the bar so that she could lie on her back, and pulled Deanna closer. Deanna tried to hop up onto the bar too, missed by inches, and slid back to the floor. Guinan’s laugh was full and rich, and she propped herself up on her elbows and winked. Deanna rolled her eyes and made it on the second attempt with some help from a bar stool. She wobbled on her hands and knees along the bar until she reached Guinan, draping herself on top of her for more long, deep kisses, parting Guinan’s synthehol-tasting lips with her tongue while her hands ran upward from knees to hips, nails grazing slowly.

Guinan shivered, and Deanna could have sensed her wanting from ten light years away. So she listened like she had never listened before.

She listened to ‘right there’, and ‘slow down a little’ and ‘harder... just like that...’, the little yelp when her tongue found the spot it had been aiming for. She heard ‘stop a moment’ and felt a hand on her shoulder and, giggling, she helped Guinan to rebalance herself so that she wouldn’t fall off the bar and land on her head.

Then, the rustle of Guinan’s fingers clutching her pushed-up skirt, the squeak of skin on the shiny surface of the bar as she twisted and pushed up her hips, the breaths coming faster and shallower, the thrumming heartbeat that Deanna was in that moment certain she could hear. She sensed Guinan’s whole self winding tighter and tighter, saw her eyes squeeze shut.

Then, moans turning into gasps turning into cries, hands gripping the sides of the bar tight, one last ragged shout, and Deanna stopped and looked up and caught her breath barely in time to catch a sense of Guinan’s peak as it fell away again, uncoiling like a spool of ribbon, leaving Guinan loose-limbed and sighing.

Deanna wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and grinned.

‘Counselor,’ said Guinan after a moment. ‘That was...’ she searched for a word. ‘It was... something.’

‘Something enjoyable?’ Deanna teased.

‘Mmmmmmmm,’ Guinan hummed her approval, eyes half closed.

Deanna laughed, slid down the other side of the bar, and poured them both a drink.


End file.
